YamaChat
by xTeniPurix
Summary: Atobe's back for a moment but the important thing is... almost every Yamabody is here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT.

**Side-note**: I know the chat-room isn't my idea but... I figured since Yamabuki doesn't get too much love.. I'd give them some love. Oh.. sorry if I accidentally use a name someone else already invented for this type of thing..T.T...I'll try not too. I hope every likes this.. I know I started writing it with out anything particular in mind.

* * *

_**headband**_ _signed in_  
**_glasses_ **_signed in.  
_  
**glasses:** Hello Dan-kun 

**headband:** Muromachi-senpai?

**glasses**: Yes?

**headband**: This is the first time I've seen you on here desu! .

**glasses**: I never really thought about getting on too much before.

**headband**: You should get on more... that way we can talk more desu!

**glasses**: On one condition.

**headband**: what is that?

**glasses**: Call me by my first name.. ok?

**headband**: so.. you want me to call you Touji-senpai?

**glasses**: nods

**headband**: okay! o

**glasses**: Why do you make those little faces?

**headband**: They're cute desu! .

**glasses**:inserts a smilie face:

**headband**: see! They're fun desu!

**glasses**: nods...Dan can I ask you a question?

**headband**: hai of course!

_**Lucky**_ _signed in_.

**glasses**: ...

**Lucky**: oooh... Taichi-chan :_inserts a heart:_

**headband**: konnichwa Sengoku-senpai.

**Lucky**: Muromachi-kun is here to? Lucky

**glasses**: ...

**Lucky**: wait...you don't like being in chats.. why are you here? ..

**headband**: It is weird to see Touji-senpai on here but I don't mind it desu!

**Lucky**: ... You two are on first name basis?

**glasses**: ...

**Lucky**: fufufu.. it makes sense why you got on now...

_**glasses **_signed off.

**headband**: Sengoku-senpai...you scared him away desu!

**Lucky**: no .. I just found out a secret.

**headband**: what's that?

**Lucky**: You'll see :_inserts a heart:_

**headband**: ... -.- ...

**_headband_** signed off.

**Lucky**: aww... you all left me T.T

**_Data-complete_** signed on.

**Lucky**: Inui!

**Data-complete**: hmm... I must have logged into the wrong room... there was a 1 chance I would do that.

**Lucky**: That doesn't matter! I have news!

**Data-complete**: ..?

**Lucky**: A certain some one on my team likes Dan-kun_:inserts a heart_:

**_Lucky_** _signed off.  
_**_Data-monster_** _signed on._

**Data-complete**: Hello Renji... logged into the wrong room?

**Data-monster**: Yes.. and I assume the same happened to you.

**Data-complete**: hai. Though.. Sengoku just told me that he liked Dan-san from his team.

**Data-monster:** That's slightly dangerous...

**_Data-complete_** _signed off_.

**_Data-monster_** _signed off._  
**_Donotordermearound_** is_ no longer invisible_.  
**_Donotordermearound_** _changed name to_ _**Someoneisgettinghurt**_.  
**_Someoneisgettinghurt_** _signed off_.

* * *

End-note: Well.. that's it for the first ...chapter thingie.. I'm not too sure if this is any good or not.. I plan to make it slightly chaotic and funny if I can. Please reiview... oh and any guess on who the last person was? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own PoT or any of the characters.

**Side-note:** Sorry if any of the names I used have been made.. I'm trying to make them original... it's hard though T.T .._**  
**_

* * *

_**Ak-sama**__ signed in.  
**headband **__signed in.  
_  
**_ Ak-sama_:** Ore-sama demands to know who you are. 

**headband**: ano.. Dan Taichi desu.. um.. who are you?

**Ak-sama**: I am Atobe Keigo of course. Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina

**headband**: ... Why are _you_ .. in a chat room desu?

**Ak-sama**: Ore-sama got bored

**headband**: ... -.-

**Ak-sama**: Why are you making weird faces at Ore-sama?

**headband**: -.- ... To show how I feel...

**Ak-sama**: What do you mean by that? It makes no sense to Ore-sama.

**headband**: I don't doubt that...

**Ak-sama**: What was that?

**headband**: I said I don't doubt that desu

**Ak-sama:** What are those weird faces for angry or annoyed?

**headband**: -.- -- that's the best one to use.

**Ak-sama**: wait... does that mean that you have been annoyed with Ore-sama?

**headband:** ...

**Ak-sama**: ... -.- ...

**headband**: ...

**Ak-sama**: Ore-sama demands to know other faces...

**headband:** ... any specific ones?

**Ak-sama**: Just show Ore-sama some.

**headband**: demo.. they're not hard desu...

**Ak-sama**: Are you refusing to tell Ore-sama how?

**headband**: no.. I'm just saying.. it's easy desu..

**Ak-sama**: Than teach Ore-sama how.

**headband**: no desu...

**Ak-sama**: Ore-sama will find you and have you teach me!

_**headband** left chat  
**Lucky**__ entered chat._

**Lucky**: Have you seen any one with the sn headband?

**Ak-sama**: He just left me .. -.- . No one leaves Ore-sama.

**Lucky**: Wait... you mean he just left the room or _you_?

**Ak-sama**: Both ... why?

**Lucky**: O.o ...

_**Lucky** left chat.__  
_

* * *

_**headband** entered chat._

**Bloody-devil**: Heey some one new to talk to!

**headband**: ...anou... hi?

**bubblegum-tensai**: Don't be shy... -hugs-

**headband**: .. eep.. ano... -hugged?-

**Bloody-devil**: Senpai you're going to scare him away!

**bubblegum-tensai**: oh he's fine... right?

**headband**: ...hai?

**bubblegum-tensai**: There you go! -Sticks tongue out-

**Bloody-devil**: very mature senpai -.- ... -shoots with a gun.-

**bubblegum-tensai**: I'm immature? - turns into a ninja and attacks-

_**headband **left chat.  
**Lucky **entered chat._

**bubblegum-tensai:** -turns into godzilla and chases you-

**Bloody-devil**: -turns into Mothra and kicks your ass-

_**Lucky **left chat.  
_

* * *

_**headband** entered chat. _

**Dane:** who's headband??

**Yuuta:** I don't know.

**headband**: I'm Dan Taichi desu.

**Mizuki**: Ah.. how is your team doing?

**Yuuta:** Mizuki-san.. when did you get here?

**Mizuki**: I've been invisible for awhile now.

**Dane:** spying on us dane?

**Mizuki**: fufufu you can be bright every now and then.

**Yuuta**: ...

_ **headband** leaves chat_.

* * *

_**headband** enters chat._

**gekokujou**: Great.. another person

**Best-acrobat**: be nice Hiyoshi.

**unloved-member**: He's right..

**gekokujou**: fine fine... Who are you anyways?

**headband**: ... Dan Taichi desu...who are you guys?

**Best-acroba**t: Mukahi Gakuto.. and I'm far better than that rat Kikumaru

**headband**: ...

**gekokujou**: No .. you're just an idoit

**unloved-member**: ... it's true.. I can't deny that.

**headband**: ano.. who are you two desu?

**unloved-member:** I'm Taki Haginosuke.

**gekokujou**: and I'm Hiyoshi Wakashi.

**headband**: You're all Hyotei members right?

**unloved-member**: yes... why do you ask?

_**Lucky **entered chat_.

**Lucky**: Taichi-chan :inserts a heart:

**headband**: hello Sengoku-senpai

**Lucky**: Taichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!!!!!!!

**headband**: ... -.- what desu?

**Lucky**: What happened between you and Atobe?!

**headband**: O.o.. what?

**gekokujou**: Something happened between you and Atobe!?

**Best-acroba**t: x-x

**Lucky**: Atobe said you left him?! You never told me you two were dating!

**headband**: NO NO NO DESU! I wouldn't date the baka in a thousand years desu!

**Lucky**: So you two aren't dating.

**headband**: no desu! He was bugging me so I left the chat.

**Lucky**: -hugs tightly-

**headband**: ...

_**Ak-sama** entered chat._

**Ak-sama**: YOU! you left me!

**headband**:...no .. I just left the chat desu..

**Ak-sama**: Teach me now...

**headband**: no desu...

**Ak-sama:** Ore-sama demands you tell him.

**headband**: and Ore-sama thinks that Ore-baka needs to leave Ore-sama ALONE!

_**headband **signed off._

**Lucky**: Wow.. you've made him madder than I ever had.. congrats... I'm so saving this ...no.. printing it off and showing Minami tomarrow!

**Ak-sama**: .. I'll find that brat...

_**Lucky** signed off.  
**Ak-sama** signed off._

**Best-acrobat**: That.. .was weird...

**unloved-member**: yes..yes it was

**gekokujou**: but you know what?

**Best-acrobat**: what?

**unloved-member**: hm?

**gekokujou**: I think the 'runt' is my new favorite person.

**unloved-member**: You added him to your friends list didn't you.

**gekokujou**: ...

**Best**-**acrobat**: ... HA! Hiyoshi just may fall in love.

**gekokujou**: baka

_**gekokujou **signed off._

**unloved-member**: Gakuto-kun.. you should know better than to tease him like that... it might be true one day.

* * *

**End-note**: Well this is chapter two... What do you think of it so far? Any specific characters you want in the next chapter? hehe.. it was fun bringing in alot of random people. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT.

**Side-note**: So far every one likes it and yes.. Dan was a bit rude and angry last chapter... but he had a bad day... you have to be nice to the boy.. every one has them... besides... He paved his fate this chapter. hehe :insert evil evil smile here:

* * *

_**Yamabuchou** signed in.  
**Jin** signed in.  
**glasses** signed in._

**Yamabuchou**: Akutsu.. what did you do to Sengoku?

**Jin**: Who said I did anything.

**Yamabuchou**: Aside from him?

**Jin**: ...

**Yamabuchou**: Besides... only you could beat him up after he learned how to fight.

**Jin**: ...

**glasses**: You know Dan-kun won't be happy with that.

**Jin**: and?

**glasses**: you should consider his feelings more.

**Jin**: ...che...

_**Jin **signed out.  
**Peach **signed in_.  
_**Kisaryou **signed in.  
**Kisaatsu **signed in._

**Peach**: Hey Sengoku!

**glasses**: Sengoku's not here...

**Peach**: Yea he is... after all. Isn't Yamabuchou Sengoku?

**Yamabuchou**: ... I'm Minami..

**Peach**: I thought Sengoku was buchou

**Kisaatsu**: So did I ... How are you brother?

**Kisaryou**: I'm well and you? How's St. Rudolph been treating you?

**Yamabuchou**: no.. Sengoku is vice-captain.

**Kisaatsu**: It's been treating me fine. How's Rokkaku Chuu?

**Peach**: are you serious!?

**glasses**: Who are you anyways...?

**Kisaryou**: It's well... want to hang out?

**Peach**: Momoshiro of course!

**glasses**: That explains a lot...

**Kisaatsu**: Sure.. I'll meet you at the street courts...

_**Kisaatsu **signed off.  
**Kisaryou **signed off.  
**Yamabuchou **signed off._

**Peach**: They completely ignored us! ..wait... what's that supposed to mean?

**glasses**: Nothing... I was curious as to why your name was peach...

**Peach**: because momo means peach.

**glasses**: ... right...I wonder where Dan-kun is..

_**glasses **signed off.  
**Ak-sama** signed in.  
**Mizuki **signed in.  
**unloved-member** signed in._

**Mizuki**: Hello Momoshiro-kun.

**Peach**: ... who are you again?

**Mizuki**: ...-seething-

**unloved-member**: Momo... he's the manager of St. Rudolph.

**Peach**: oooh ... now I remember you.

**Mizuki:** ...

**Ak-sama**: Ore-sama has arrived... :)

**Peach**: ... and I think I heard buchou calling!

_**Peach **signed out_.

**unloved-member**: Buchou... why did you use a smilie face?

**Ak-sama**: Because.. the small one who tried to escape Ore-sama a couple of days ago is teaching me.

**Mizuki**: ... Are you at Dan-kun's house?

**Ak-sama**: No I am not as _his _house.

**unloved-member**: ..Mizuki-san... how did you know that it was Dan?

**Mizuki**: fufufu... I have my ways.

**Ak-sama**: ... I feel stalked desu...

**unloved-member**: ... o.o...

**Mizuki**: I thought you said you weren't at his house...

**Ak-sama**: I'm not... he's next to me... log in already. Ore-sama had two computers put together for a reason!

_**headband **signed in_.

**unloved-member**: Hello Dan-san.

**headband**: hello Taki-san.

**unloved-member**: You remembered me. x3

**headband**: of course desu:)

**Mizuki**: Hello Dan-kun

**headband**: hello Mizuki-san.

**Mizuki**: Where are you Dan-kun?

**headband**: ...Atobe-san's house desu.

**unloved-member**: why?

**Ak-sama**: because Ore-sama said that he would find Dan and so he did.

**headband**: ... it's true -.- ...

**Ak-sama**: Don't be annoyed with Ore-sama!

**headband**: demo... you took me out of my bedroom while I was trying to sleep desu...T.T

**Mizuki**: -hugs Dan- there... there Dan-kun...

**unloved-member**: brb ... I'm going to call Hiyoshi...

**headband**: -hugs Mizuki- Thank you Mizuki-san.

**Ak-sama**: Why isn't Ore-sama getting hugs?

**Mizuki**: ...

**headband**:...

**Ak-sama**: Well?

**headband**: ... because I didn't think you would want a hug desu

**Mizuki**: He has a point...

**Ak-sama**: Well Ore-sama demands hugs...

**headband**: ... don't give me that look desu!

**Ak-sama**: Then hug Ore-sama

**headband**: ...-hugs Atobe-

**Ak-sama**: -hugs Dan- now give me a real hug.

**headband**: WHAT?!

**Mizuki**: ... Don't play mind games on the boy...

**Ak-sama**: ... but it humors Ore-sama...

**headband**: It humors you that I fell out of a chair desu!?

**Ak-sama**: Very much so.

**headband**: ... T.T

**Mizuki**: -hugs Dan again-

**headband**: -hugs Mizuki again-

_**gekokujou **signed in._

**unloved-member**: back..and I brought a friend.

**gekokujou**: Why was I needed on?

**headband**: hi Hiyoshi-san desu!

**gekokujou**: ooh...-glares at Taki-

**unloved-member**: ...Atobe... Mizuki.. you two are enjoying taunting Dan-san aren't you? .. and don't glare at me ...

**Ak-sama**: Ore-sama isn't taunting Dan...

**Mizuki**: ... riiight.

**Ak-sama:** like you're any better... you're eternally hugging him.

**Mizuki**: What can I say? He's so huggable.

**headband**: -/////////////////- ... -goes to find a hole to die in-

**Ak-sama**: There will be no dead bodies on my property Dan-kun.

**gekokujou**: Dan..you're at Atobe's house?

**headband**: hai desu... I was erm... kid-napped?

**Ak-sama**: You weren't kid-napped... you were borrowed...

**headband**: ...

**unloved-member**:...

**gekokujou**:...

**Mizuki**: That really doesn't sound any better Atobe-san.

**Ak-sama**: Ore-sama thinks it does

**headband**: how are you Hiyoshi-san?

**gekokujou**: fine...

**headband**: that's good:)

**unloved-member**: see I told you getting on would be worth it.

**gekokujou**: shut it!

**headband**:?

**gekokujou**: nothing -//-

**Ak-sama:** Are you really blushing Hiyoshi?

**unloved-member**: I bet he is...-grins-

**gekokujou**: I'm leaving...

**headband**: bye Hiyoshi-san!

**gekokujou**: bye Dan

_**gekokujou **signed out. _

**unloved-member**: hehe... I better go calm him down.. bye!

_**unloved-member** signed out._

**Mizuki**: It's much more interesting talking to you guys.

**Ak-sama**: Ore-sama agrees... Dan will be coming over to help Ore-sama with his computer needs more often.

**headband**: anou... if we're both online ... isn't that good enough?

**Ak-sama**: no... Ore-sama will keep you as company more often from now on...

**Mizuki**: I'll have to spend time with you as well Dan-kun...

**headband**: -sighs- hai desu... but I have to head home... my mother will kill me if I don't desu! gomen... ja ne!

_**headband **signed off._

**Mizuki**: and I take it he darted out of the room?

**Ak-sama**: yes... my entertainment left me ...

**Mizuki**: I'll have to 'borrow' Dan-kun soon.

**Ak-sama**: Do you need to know where he lives? Ore-sama knows.

**Mizuki**: no... I'll manage... ja

_**Mizuki **signed off.  
**Ak-sama** signed off._

* * *

**End-note**: Well... how was chapter three?? I'm having fun with this 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT.

**Side**-**note**: You know.. I'm loving this... tis so much fun. Shiraishi-K ... you get a cookie because you're comment on the last chapter made me really really happy x3. :Gives cookie to Shiraishi-K:

* * *

_**Lucky **signed in.  
**headband **signed in.  
**Yamabuchou **signed in.  
**glasses **signed in.  
**Jin **signed in._

**Yamabuchou**: You feeling any better today Sengoku?

**Lucky**: Yes... Taichi-chan... keep Akutsu on a leash!

**headband**: Anou... that wouldn't be nice desu.

**Jin**: ...

**Lucky**: -pouts- Please?

**headband**: Sengoku-senpai.. it would be mean to put a leash on someone.

**Yamabuchou**: Sengoku.. you realize that he thinks you mean a real collar.

**Lucky**: what if _that_ **is **what I ment.

**glasses**:...

**headband**:...

**Yamabuchou**:...

**Jin**:... I know where you live you _lucky_-bastard

**Lucky**: ...O.o... Taichi... now is a good time for the leash.

**headband**: I'm not going to put a leash on Akutsu-senpai desu...

**Lucky**: ...T.T

**headband**: Akutsu-senpai... please don't hurt Sengoku-senpai

**Jin**: Don't tell me what to do

**headband**: I'm not desu.. I just don't want my senpai-tachi hurt desu...

**Jin**: che... you got lucky think time Sengoku

_**Jin **signed out.  
**xTricksterx **signed in.  
**xxGentlemanxx **signed in._

**Lucky**: hehe Lucky -hugs Taichi- This is why I claim you!

**glasses**: ...You know... he only asked for Akutsu not to hurt you right?

**Lucky**: O.o

**Yamabuchou**: O.o...

**headband**: ... ?

**xTricksterx**: oooh someone is secretly vengeful.

**glasses**: ...

**headband**: ... anou... I'm slightly confused desu

**xxGentlemanxx**: -pats head- it's better that way

**headband**: ...Minami-buchou... will you explain things please desu?

**xTricksterx**: Leave this to me ...-pulls Dan into a corner-

**headband**: Anou.. how did you know my name?

**xTricksterx**: -pulls into a corner- ...skill.

**headband**: -pulled into the corner- ...

**glasses**: ...

**Lucky**: -sits and listens to Niou while eating popcorn.-

**xTricksterx**: Where to start where to start... Well... when a man and a woman fall in love.. or a man and man... or a woman and woman fall in love...

**Yamabuchou**: O.o That has nothing to do with what he asked about!

**xTricksterx**: It does too!

**Yamabuchou**: no it doesn't!

**xTricksterx**: Anyways when two people fall in love they decide to ...

**Yamabuchou**: HEY!

**xTricksterx**: date

**Yamabuchou**: That's all you were going to say?

**xTricksterx**: Yes... what were you thinking?

**Yamabuchou**: ...-///-

_**Yamabuchou **signed out._  
_**IbuxShinjixFudominextensai **signed in.  
**AmericanTwinTerry **signed in.  
**Yagyuu **signed out.  
_

**headband**: ... but no one is in love with me desu

_**Data**-**Monster **signed in.  
**Data-complete** signed in_.

**Data-complete:** According to my data there is.

**Data-Monster**: More than one according to my data.

**Lucky**: I wanna know who!

**Data-complete**: You told us two of them

**Lucky**: ... no I didn't

**xTricksterx:** Oi... how long have you two been invisible?

**Data-Monster**: Long enough to compile a good amount of data.

**glasses**: ...

**xTricksterx**: I do that a lot...

**headband**: is that how you knew who I was desu?

**xTricksterx**: Yup... and that's why I know Atobe kid-napped you the other day.

**Lucky**: What?!

**glasses**: when?

**xTricksterx**: The other day...

**Lucky**: ..Why didn't I think of something like that?

**glasses**: Because you torture Dan-kun all the time during practice

**Lucky**: You can't torture the willing

**headband**: ...

**glasses**: Him trying to escape isn't willing.

**xTricksterx**: I have to hang out with Yamabuki tomarrow!

**Data**-**Monster**: Sanada won't like that.

**AmericanTwinTerry**: ... They aren't here...wrong chat then..

**xTrickstarx**: eh... it happens... now.. I need to go find Yagyuu :inserts a heart:

_**xTrickstarx **signed out.  
**AmericanTwinTerry **left chat.  
**Data-Monsters** signed out.  
**Data-complete** signed out._

**IbuxShinjixFudominextensai**: That was confusing... it really didn't make any sense to me though... Then again I did come in during the middle of the conversation. So it's natural that I wouldn't understand. I wonder who's here anyways. I know that Niou just left... and someone said that a person named Dan was here. It would suck to be kid-napped by Atobe... but you would be well fed... Being kid-napped by Atobe wouldn't be that bad.. free food...entertainment...

**headband**: O.o...desu

**glasses**: ... he mumbles when he types.

**Lucky**: hehehehe ... more entertainment.

**glasses**: You're getting too much humor from this...

**IbuxShinjixFudominextensai**: I can't believe it cut me off... there shouldn't be a limit to how many words you can type. It ruins things, just like when Kamio turns on his music when we're talking. I don't understand the music he listens too anyways... it's too up-beat for me. I don't like dancing either. I like to sing.. but not dance. Surprisingly enough a lot of people can sing well. I wonder if I can gather up any one to go to karaoke with me... I should probably ask... hey do..

**Lucky**: He got cut off again.

**glasses**: yea

**headband**: I'll go to karaoke with you!

**IbuxShinjixFudominextensai**: I can't believe it cut me off again. That's really rude... it's like when some one barges into a conversation... it's not something that makes people happy. Kind of like cold showers You'll go to with me? I don't know you but that's fine... I want company anyways.. For some reason I can't get a hold of Kamio... meet me at the karaoke place by the department store... I wonder buchou is too I can't get a hold of him either... it's very weird..

**Lucky**: ooh I'm going too!! Taichi-chan I'll meet you at your house:inserts a heart:

**glasses**: ... I'll go too.. I don't trust Sengoku..

**headband**: I better get ready then...desu

_**Lucky **signed out_.  
_**glasses **signed out.  
**headband **signed out._

**IbuxShinjixFudominextensai**: I really don't like the word count. It's almost as annoying as the time that Echizen hurt his eye to get sympathy from the crowd... I can't believe they left. At least I have people to go with me now. Maybe I should try calling Kamio again... I'm really hungry... maybe I should get something to eat... my hair looks messy...

_**IbuxShinjixFudominextensai **signed out._

* * *

** End**-**note**: Well.. that's chapter 4. I love Shinji... I really do XD. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT.

**Side**-**Note**: Well.. so far this is going good .. This story is so fun to write... and yes.. I know I update it more than my other stories.. but I hand write those.. this I make up off the top of my head. :)

* * *

_**headband **signed in.  
**RidingRhythm17 **signed in.  
**Ik-Kyuu-Nyuu-Kon** signed in.  
**Lucky **signed in._

**Ik-Kyuu**-**Nyuu**-**Kon**: um... hi?

**headband**: hi desu

**Ik-Kyuu-Nyuu-Kon**: desu?

**headband**: ...Y.Y bad habit desu.

**Lucky**: -hugs Taichi- It's a cute habit!

**headband**: -////-

**Ik-Kyuu-Nyuu-Kon**: He's right... um... Taichi?

**headband**: I'm Dan Taichi desu!

**Ik-Kyuu-Nyuu-Kon**: I'm Ootori Choutarou.

**headband**: It's nice to meet you:)

**Lucky**: oi oi ... you've met him before.

**headband**: I have?

**Ik-Kyuu-Nyuu-Kon**: It's nice to meet you too. :)

**RidingRhythm17**: oi ... were any of you with Shinji when he went to karaoke last night?

**Lucky**: I went

**headband**: So did I desu

**Ik-Kyuu-Nyuu-Kon:** I didn't...

**RidingRhythm17**: ...

**headband**: Why do you ask desu?

**RidingRhythm17**: It's all he talked about today...

**Lucky**: Jealous?

**RidingRhythm17**: no...

**headband**: is that bad?

**RidingRhythm17**:No.. it's just weird having his mumbles actually centered around something.

**headband**: He mumbled about you a lot desu.

**RidingRhythm17**: He did ... O//o

**Lucky**: Yea... but... he doesn't like the fact that you ignore him all the time. Oh and he doesn't like it when he can't get a hold of you.

**RidingRhythm17**: ... I should probably call him back then.

_**RidingRhythm17** signed out  
**unloved-member** signed in  
**Mizuki **signed in_.

**unloved-member**: Hey Choutarou!

**Ik-Kyuu-Nyuu-Kon**:: Hi Taki-senpai.. Have you heard from Shishido-san?

**unloved-member**: He's at the school currently I think.

**Ik-Kyuu-Nyuu-Kon:** Now? O.o...

**unloved-member**: If you want we can head there and check.

**Ik-Kyuu-Nyuu**-Kon: I'd like that! Thanks senpai

**unloved-member:** no problem... oh and Dan-san... do you want me to tell Hiroshi you said hello?

**headband**: Hai desu! ... oh and tell him to message me!

**unloved-member**: -chuckles- heh .. will do.

_**Ik-Kyuu-Nyuu-Kon** signed out.  
**unloved-member** signed out.  
**xEcstasyx **signed in  
_

**Mizuki**: Well it looks like it's just us there.

**headband**: hello Mizuki-san

**Lucky**: hmm that name sounds familiar.. what school are you from?

**Mizuki**: ... -.- ... -seething-

**headband**: anou... Sengoku-senpai?

**Lucky**: -clings to and huggles Taichi-

**headband**: O///o SENPAI!

**Lucky**: hmm?

**headband**: ... -.- ... -sighs- he's the manager of St. Rudoph desu.

**Mizuki**: Thank you Dan-kun.

**Lucky**: ooh I remember you now... I think ...

**Mizuki**: ... -.-

**headband**: Senpai... is Niou-san coming back to practice again?

**Lucky**: He might... do you want him to?

**headband**: Anou...desu

**Mizuki**: I don't think Dan-kun likes the thought of being double teamed by you two again.

**Lucky**: Wait... how did you know that?

**Mizuki**: I have my ways... fufufu

**headband**: ... I feel stalked again desu..

**Lucky**: Again? ... what's that mean?

**xEcstasyx**: ecstasy

_**xEcstasyx **signed out._

**Lucky**: O.o...

**Mizuki**: ...

**headband**: ..

**Mizuki**: He felt stalked before Sengoku..and no Dan-kun.. it has nothing to do with ecstasy

**headband**: I wasn't going to say anything desu.

**Mizuki**: Just wanted to tell you that... just in case.

**Lucky**: Taichi... how come you get stalked and I don't?

**headband**: You want stalked desu?

**Lucky**: It would help my ego..

**Mizuki**: Sengoku.. you're the one normally stalking people...that's why no one stalks you.

**Lucky**: awww... T.T ... _un_lucky

**headband**: -pats senpai on the back-

**Lucky**: -clings to Taichi- mine

**headband**: ..-////- senpai desu!! o//o

**Mizuki**: fufufu ...Sengoku... don't you have to meet up with a certain 'Trickster'?

**Lucky**: ooh yea... -huggles Taichi- I'll see you later :inserts a heart:

_**Lucky **signed out._

**Mizuki**: Dan-kun

**headband**: Hai desu?

**Mizuki**: I'm 'borrowing' you tomarrow

**headband**: ...hai desu...

**Mizuki**: Though.. be ready at any set time.. I'll appear randomly.

**headband**: hai.. anou.. i have to go desu!

**Mizuki**: how come?

**headband**: ...Atobe-san somehow got into my house...

_**headband **signed out.  
**xTricksterx **signed in._

**Mizuki**: Did you get all that Niou-san?

**xTricksterx**: Yup... where should we meet up tomarrow?

**Mizuki**: Early...after all.. I'm borrowing Dan-kun and you're going to 'toy' with Sengoku's mind...fufufu.. this should be fun.

_**Mizuki **signed out.  
**xTricksterx **signed out._

* * *

End-note: hehe ... poor Dan and Sengoku... I heart them both... Well.. this is the 5th chapter.. be sure to tell me what you think:inserts a heart:


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT.

**Side-note**: I'm glad every one is enjoying this story. Tis still fun to write.

* * *

_**xEcstasyx** signed in_**  
_Yamabuchou _**_signed in**  
glasses **signed in.**  
Hatluver **signed in.**  
hyperbuchou **signed in._

**Yamabuchou**: Muromachi...have you seen Sengoku or Dan?

**glasses**: no... I was looking for him earlier.

**glasses**: I mean them! I was looking for them earlier...

**Yamabuchou**: It's weird that they both just vanished...

**glasses**: Dan-kun said he was going to meet me for a match but he never showed up.

**Hatluver**: Has any one seen Niou?

**Yamabuchou: **You're Sanada right?

**glasses**: ...Hatluver?

**Hatluver**: ... -///- ...be lucky you don't go to Rikkaidai...

**glasses**:...

**hyperbuchou**: wait...are you guys talking about a small boy with a green headband, an Irishi guy and a guy with a devious smile?

**Yamabuchou**: yes

**glasses**: yes

**Hatluver**: yes!

**hyperbuchou**: good luck finding them then. :)

**Hatluver**: ...be lucky you're not at Rikkaidai either...

**glasses**: ...

**Yamabuchou**: Have you seen them?

**hyperbuchou**: yes

**hatluver**: where?

**glasses**: They weren't together?

**hyperbuchou**: nope. The Irish guy was with the tall devious one. Then the devious one multiplied and there were two devious ones... and once there were two devious ones...they cornered the Irishman.

**Yamabuchou**:...

**hyperbuchou**: The poor Irish guy though.. he looked horribly confused...

**hatluver**: Niou _and_ Yagyuu...

_**hatluver **signed out._

**glasses**: What about the small boy?

**hyperbuchou**: Well.. that was a different scene... kinda odd really. He was on his way to the tennis courts when this stalkerish looking guy came up to him.

**Yamabuchou**: What guy?

**hyperbuchou**: I don't know his name

**glasses**: What did he look like?

**hyperbuchou**: umm.. he had blue eyes, with dark curly hair that he kept playing with... and he's about this tall..

**glasses**: ...we can't see you...

**hyperbuchou**: oh yea!

**Yamabuchou**: oh .. he was with ... what was that guys name? Mizuka?

**glasses**: no.. I think it was Mizuki...

**hyperbuchou**: YEA! That's the persons name!

**glasses**: What all happened?

**hyperbuchou**: well.. I couldn't hear what they were saying but the small one looked surprised for a second, then the stalkerish one laughed and said something that caused the small one's eyes to go wide. Then the two talked for a little while longer before the mumbling one came into the picture.

**Yamabuchou**: uhh huh?

**hyperbuchou**: The mumbling one stopped and stared at the two for a moment before saying something, the small one smiled but the stalkerish one glared at the mumbling one. The mumbling one kept talking and talking... then the small one gave him a worried smile and the stalkerish one just shook his head.

**glasses**: ...

**hyperbuchou**: Not long after that the rhythmic one came and took the mumbling one away. The small one seemed a little sad but the stalkerish one was happy. They both went to leave when more people showed up.

**Yamabuchou**: Who?

**hyperbuchou**: Some Hyotei people... There was the calm one with the gekokujou one.

**glasses**: Why are you calling them by weird names..instead of their real ones?

**hyperbuchou**: Because it's fun.. that ...and that guy said gekokujou a lot... anyways... the calm one smiled and nudged the gekokujou one and dragged him over. The gekokujou one turned into a cherry for a few moments. The small one smiled very brightly at the two and talked to them enthusiastically.

**Yamabuchou**:...

**hyperbuchou**: The calm one smiled while talking and handed a piece of paper to the small one. Then the small one took out his cell phone...and not long after that..the other three took out theirs as well. They all got the small ones phone number I think.

**glasses**:...

**hyperbuchou**: The small one kept smiling at the calm one and gekokujou one.. The calm one seemed to back away some ...leaving the gekokujou one there to talk to the small one..but the stalkerish one didn't like that and kept getting into the conversation. The four stayed like that till the egotistical one came.

**glasses**:...oh no..

**hyperbuchou**: The small one looked surprised at the egotistical one's appearance and moved behind the stalkerish one and the gekokujou one. A few minutes later the calm one and the gekokujou one were called out to by the tall calm one. It was then that the two left on their new epic trip.

**Yamabuchou**:...

**hyperbuchou**: This left the small one with the stalkerish one and the egotistical one. The two talked for a while before the stalkerish one pulled the small one to him. The egotistical one didn't look happy about that and the two bickered more. The small one let out a sigh and began to walk away but the stalkerish one pulled him back.

**glasses**: ...What happened next?

**xEcstasyx**: ecstasy

_**xEcstasyx** signed out. _

**hyperbuchou**: no... not that. Anyways...the two bickered for a moment before coming to an agreement of some sort. The small one didn't seem to happy about it but the other two did. After that the egotistical one went away.

**Yamabuchou**: After that?

**hyperbuchou**: The small one and the stalkerish one left and got married. Then lived happily-ever-after.

**glasses**: what?

**Yamabuchou**: After that.. you didn't follow them did you?

**hyperbuchou**: nope. :)

**glasses**: We should probably go locate our team mates...

**Yamabuchou**: Probably...

_**glasses **signed out.  
**Yamabuchou **signed out_.

**hyperbuchou**: awww it's soooo lonely... I'll leave to then!!

_**hyperbuchou **signed out._

* * *

**End-note**: hyperbuchou is Aoi... Well, what do you all think of this chapter... and Aoi's story? XD ... be sure to tell me what you think 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT.

**Side-Note**: Sorry for the delay on this one...and all my other stories that I'm writing. It's not easy... especially when you're sick...and for the shiraishi fans. I'm sorry.. but he'll only say ecstasy than sign off.

* * *

_**Lucky **signed in.  
**glasses** signed in.  
**Jin** signed in.  
**headband** signed in.  
**Yamabuchou** signed in._

**Yamabuchou**: Dan, Sengoku... are you two alright?

**headband**.: Hai desu... why do you ask?

**Lucky**: My brain hurts...

**glasses**: what all happened to you Sengoku?

**Lucky**: Well...I was double teamed by the platinum pair...and I'm telling you.. they are both very...very scary when they want to be.

**Jin**: Why did you ask if something happened to Taichi?

**Yamabuchou**: He had a run in with Mizuki, Atobe and a bunch of other people yesterday.

**headband**: How did you know that?

**glasses**: Aoi from Rokkaku Chuu told us.

**Yamabuchou**: He also told us he saw you get double teamed by Yagyuu and Niou.

**Lucky**: I didn't know you took up stalking guys!

**glasses**:...

**Yamabuchou**: Sengoku... 20 laps tomorrow before practice.

**Lucky**: awwwww...that's unfair and unlucky... :(

**headband**: Senogku-san... what happened after that desu?

**Lucky**: well... I was put in a dress…..and they turned me into a girl… and I mean… I _looked_ like a girl…

_**Jin** signed out._

**Yamabuchou**:…

**glasses**: …

**headband**: …..Akutsu-senpai left….T.T

**glasses**:…Sengoku talks about being forced to cross-dress and the only thing you're worried about is Akutsu leaving?

**headband**: Hai desu.

_**Ak-sama** signed in.  
**xEcstasyx **signed in  
**unloved**-**member** signed in._

**unloved-member**: Hello buchou

**IbuxShinjixFudominextensai**: hmmm? Akira told me that he would be on… but I guess he wasn't. That's sad… I was hoping to talk to him but his phone line is busy. I don't know why though… maybe he's hitting on An-chan again. … I don't like it when he hits on her… It's a weird triangle between him, An and Momoshi-

**headband**: … Hi desu!

**Lucky**: yay! More people to talk to!!

**glasses**: too many for my tastes.

**Yamabuchou**: I agree

_**glasses** signed out  
**Yamabuchou** signed out_.

**Lucky**: aww where is the fun in that?

**headband**: I forgot to ask Touji-kun senpai if he wanted to go play tennis today…

**IbuxShinjixFudominextensai**: I really do hate the word count. It's worse than losing a tennis match… having a friend try to steal your food from you while you eat. Almost like getting lost in a maze, then being pounced on by a llama.

**Lucky**: …llama?

**unloved-member**: Hello Dan-kun.

**headband**: Hello Taki-san:)

**IbuxShinjixFudominextensai**: yes… llama. Those are funny animals once you think about it. I wonder what animal I would if I had to be one. Maybe a kitten? Those are cute animal…but they are even cuter from up on a bridge… though you feel bad when you look down at one stranded by the water…The-

**Ak-sama**: Ore-sama demands to know why you're rambling on about such incessant things.

**Lucky**: I think it's entertaining.

**unloved-member**: brb. I'm going to call Wakashi.

**Ak-sama:** What does brb mean?

**headband**: It means be right back

**Lucky**: yea.. I'm surprised you didn't know that.

**Ak-sama: How** is Ore-sama supposed to know something as trivial as that.

**Lucky**: Because if not you'll be pounced on by unfamiliar sayings.

**Ak-sama**: Like what?

**Lucky**: brb

**headband**: lol

**IbuxShinjixFudominextensai**: I can't believe that Hyotei's Atobe doesn't know those types of things. After all…. isn't he supposed to be highly intelligent? Why can't he understand the concept? Maybe I'll ask Akira about it later… I wonder where he is anyways?

**Lucky**: lmao

**headband**: rofl

**Lucky**: roflmao

**headband**: see...just different things like that.

**Ak-sama**: Small one. Ore-sama claims you tomorrow and you shall help with these things.

**headband**: N-nani desu?!

**IbuxShinjixFudominextensai**: Poor Dan ... I wouldn't want to be him. He seems to get pounced on by a lot of people. Kind of like a kitten and a ball of yarn... it's very entertaining to watch but you don't want to be part of it... oh Akira is calling back. I should go then...

_ **IbuxShinjixFudominextensai** signed off._

**Lucky**: I love how random he is:Inserts a heart:

**headband**: Hai desu...

**Lucky**: Taichi-chan:Inserts a heart:

**headband**: Nani?

**Lucky**: We should hang out today

**Ak-sama:** .. Ore-sama will pick up early.

_**Ak-sama **signed out._

**unloved-membe**r: I'm back... ooh so Atobe is going to 'borrow' you again Dan?

**headband**: Hai desu..

**unloved**-**member**: Would you like for me and Wakashi to come too?

**headband**: .. I would really like that:)

**unloved**-**member**: Wakashi will be glad to hear that ... and I'm sure he'll come too

**headband**: Nani... why would he be glad that I'm coming?

**xEcstasyx: **Ecstasy

_**xEcstasyx **_** signed off**

**Lucky**ooh I get it :Inserts a heart: hehe... I might have to tag along..

**unloved-member**: ...I don't think Wakashi would happy with that.

**Lucky**: I know... that's why I'm going

_ **Lucky **signed off_.

**headband**: people confuse me desu.

**unloved**-**member**: -hugs Dan- Don't worry ... it'll all make sense.. eventually. :)

**headband**: Hai desu! x3 ... Anou.. I should go. Gomen Taki-san.

**unloved**-**member**: No worries.. I'll be sure to meet you tomorrow.. okay?

**headband**: Hai:)

_**headband **signed out.  
**unloved**-**member **signed out._

* * *

**End-Note**: Sorry I'm not updating as much.. school has been swamping me T.T. 

Review and tell me what you think  
and if there are any characters you'd like to see in the chat more


	8. Pirates vs Ninja's pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT or its characters.

**Author's Note**: You know...the sad thing is I've had this written for over a month... I just lost the paper it was written on. x3.. because I'm amazingly skilled that way. Anyways, after a long wait I give you the next chapter.

* * *

_**Lucky **__signed in.  
__**headband **__signed in.  
__**Yamabuchou **__signed in.  
__**glasses **__signed in.  
__**Best**__-__**Acrobat **__signed in._

_**Peach **__signed in. _

_**AmericanTwinTerry **__signed in._

_**PoS **__signed in._

**Lucky**: Hi! :D

**glasses**: ...

**Peach**: Oi..you're Sengoku right?

**Lucky**: hehe Yup!

**Peach**: :3

**glasses**:...?

**Best-Acrobat**: This chat is really dull.

**Yamabuchou**: You haven't given it time to start.

**Best-Acrobat**: AND?!...I'm bored...and hyper.

**Lucky**: Have you had a lot of sugar?

**Best-Acrobat**: -shifty eyes- maybe.

**Yamabuchou**: oh Dan-san. How was yesterday?

**Lucky**: -tackle hugs Taichi- Taichi-chan :Inserts a heart:

**headband**: ...-gets tackle hugged.Hugs back.- Anyways... I was 'borrowed' from my room at 5 A.M desu. Then I went to Atobe-san's house. We then went into his room and we took out a notebook and two pencils desu.

**PoS**: -gets popcorn and eats it while listening.-

**Peach**: -sits next to PoS and eats popcorn too-

**Best**-**Acrobat**: -Joins them-

**headband**: Well... we made a list of all the shortened words I knew. Then I had to explain each on to him desu. It took a while... Then he made me play scrabble with him desu.

**glasses**: really?

**Lucky**: lol. xD I didn't see him as a scrabble person.

**Best-Acrobat**: Why do you think none of us stay at his house much?

**headband**: -gets some popcorn from PoS- ...who are you anyways PoS?

**PoS**: Ooh... just someone...

**Peach**:oooh... I secret person!

**Best-Acrobat**: You should soooo tell us.

**Lucky**: -nods-

**PoS**: ...I'm...

**glasses**: ...?

**PoS**: A ninja.

**Peach**: Really?

**PoS**: Hai.

**Best**-**Acrobat**: Wait...you mean one of the tennis players is a ninja?!

**Yamabuchou**: You're not serious.

**PoS**: I am.

**glasses**: What's your name?

**PoS**: I'm not allowed to give anyone that info.

**Best**-**Acrobat**: Why not?

**PoS**: If I told you... I'd have to kill you.

**headband**: o.o

**Peach**: -hides- o.O

**glasses**: ...

**PoS**: -Poofs away-

**Lucky**: -pouts- not fair.

**PoS**: I like my space.

**Best-Acrobat**: aww...WAIT! so...are you the type of person that doesn't like to be touched!?

**PoS**: I'm not allowed to give out that info.

**headband**: He really is a ninja desu.

**AmericanTwinTerry**: I'm a pirate. :3

**Peach**: Who are you again?

**AmericanTwinTerry**: I'm Terry. The long haired twin from the American team.

**Lucky**: Oh! I remember you... I thought you were a really pretty girl at first.

**AmericanTwinTerry**: ...

**Yamabuchou**: please excuse him...he's fairly tactless.

**glasses**: It's true.

**headband**: ...can I be a pirate too?

**AmericanTwinTerry**: Sure! :3

**headband**: yay desu! x3

**Peach**: I wanna join the ninjas then.

**Lucky**: I want to be a ninja with Omoshiro-kun

**PoS**: So it's going to be a contest between Ninjas and Pirates?

**AmericanTwinTerry**: Yup. Chose your sides people.

**Best-Acrobat**: Imma pirate.

**glasses**: Pirate

**Yamabuchou**: ...If I have to choose.. I choose ninja.

**AmericanTwinTerry**: It's settled then.

**PoS**: Yes...

**Peach**: Are we going to have a war?

**Best-Acrobat**: Of course and we're going to win.

**AmericanTwinTerry**: My crew...state your names! -now in a pirate out-fit, posing with hands on hips-

**Best-Acrobat**: Mukahi Gakuto reporting for duty. -also in a pirate out-fit-

**headband**: Dan Taichi also reporting for duty desu! -Dressed as a pirate-

**glasses**: Muromachi Touji. -..dressed as a pirate...-

**PoS**: State your names as well Ninja!

**Lucky**: Sengoku Kiyosumi :Inserts a heart:

**Yamabuchou**: Minami Kentarou

**Peach**: Momoshiro Takeshi!

**AmericanTwinTerry**: Alright crew..get ready. We, the pirates, are going to fight and win!

**Best-Acrobat**: Ay! We are!

**headband**: -has on an eye patch- What's the first move Cap'n desu?

**Peach**: - throws a kunai at Muromachi-

**AmericanTwinTerry**: -pulls out of the way.

**PoS**: Did I give you permission to attack Momoshiro?

**Peach**: No.

**PoS**: Sengoku...tie him to the mast.

**Lucky**: Got it! -grabs omoshiro and ties him to the mast and poofs away.-

**Peach**: -tied up- noooooo

**glasses**: a small step towards victory.

**Best-Acrobat**: -does a back flip and lands next to Momo.- Cap'n...can we torture him?

**AmericanTwinTerry**: Not yet.-pulls out a map- We'll need him for ransom later.

**Lucky**: -appears and kidnaps Taichi. Vanishes-

**AmericanTwinTerry**: No! -gasps- You took our small one!

**Best-Acrobat**: We need to save him! With out him we can't get the treasure thats in the tiny hard to get to places!

**glasses**: Should we trade back Momoshiro?

**PoS**: That won't work.

**Best-Acrobat**: Why not?

**PoS**: I'm the one that sent him there in the first place!

_**Data-Complete **__signed in._

_**xGentlemanx **__signed in._

**Lucky**: oi oi ! Pirates...or Ninjas?

**Data-Complete**:...Why?

**glasses**: ...

**Yamabuchou**: um... its Pirate vs. Ninja type thing.

**Data-Complete**: Tezuka...what did you answer?

**Peach**: wait...PoS... is... BUCHOU?! D:

**Lucky**: ...wow...

**glasses**: Who knew he was so...eccentric.

**Peach**: ...-dies-

**xGentlemanx**: That explains it. Nious...get off of Tezuka's account.

**headband**: Wait...so... that's not Tezuka?

**AmericanTwinTerry**: Oh.. he was hacked.

**PoS**: Oh you're no fun.

_**PoS **__signed out.  
__**xTricksterx **__signed in._

**xTricksterx**: It was working so well.

**Data-Complete**: How's you hack into his account?

**xTricksterx**: It was easy, Puri.

**xGentlemanx**: He does it as a hobby.

**Data-Complete**: ii data.

**Lucky**: ...anyways...Yagyuu, Inui...Pirates or Ninjas.

**xTricksterx**: hehe

**Data-Complete**:...ninjas.

**xTricksterx**: -grins- we'll all have to do this again sometime...it was fun.

**xGentlemanx**: Pirates.

_**xGentlemanx **__signed off._

_**Data-Complete **__signed off._

_**xTricksterx **__signed off._

**Best-Acrobat**: Does this mean the war is over?

**Yamabuchou**: I think so.

**headband**: it was fun desu.

**AmericanTwinTerry**: We'll have to try this again sometime.

**Lucky**: I agree. : Inserts heart: -huggles Taichi-

**headband**:...-huggled.

**AmericanTwinTerry**: Oh...and we'll have to have another war soon too.

**Yamabuchou**: We should try to recruit more people.

**Best-Acrobat**: Yea! The pirates will so rock!

**Peach**: No! Le Ninja will win.

**Best-Acrobat**: pirate

**Peach**: Ninja

**Best-Acrobat**: Pirate

**Peach**: Ninja

**AmericanTwinTerry**: O.O...-shifty eyes- weeell. I have to go now. -glares and huggles all-

_**AmericanTwinTerry **__signed off_.

**glasses**: Buchou...

**Best-Acrobat**: Pirate

**Peach**: Ninja

**Best-Acrobat**: Pirate

**Peach**: Ninja

**Yamabuchou**: Yea?

**glasses**: do we have practice tomorrow.

**Yamabuchou**: yea...meet at 5.

_**glasses **__signed off:_

_**Yamabuchou **__signed off.  
__**headband **__signed off. _

_**Lucky **__signed off._

**Best**-**Acrobat**: Pirate

**Peach**: Ninja

**Best-Acrobat**: Pirate

**Peach**: Ninja

**Best-Acrobat**: Pirate

**Peach**: Ninja

**Best-Acrobat**: Pirate

**Peach**: Ninja

**Best-Acrobat**: Pirate

**Peach**: Ninja

**Mizuki **signed in.

**Mizuki**: nfufu... hello all...

_**Best-Acrobat **__signed out.  
__**Peach **__signed out._

**Mizuki**: ... -.- ...

_**Mizuki **__signed out._

* * *

**End-Note:** :3 Please Review... and tell if you're a pirate or ninja. ... Imma Pirate :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PoT or it's characters.

**Author's Note**: Well..this isn't pirates vs. ninjas but it does have the most Yama people in it yet.

_**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE.**_

* * *

_**headband **__signed in._

_**glasses **__signed in._

_**Lucky **__signed in.  
__**Yougonnadie **__signed in._

_**Leaf **__signed in._

_**Swirl **__signed in._

_**SleepingBeauty **__signed in._

_**Ak-sama**__ signed in._

_**Yamabuchou **__signed in._

_**Jimmies2 **__signed in._

**Lucky**: ... o: finally... THE JIMMIES ARE TOGETHER AGAIN! :D

**Yamabuchou**: Don't call us that! D:

**glasses**:... Why am I surrounded by these people?

**headband**: Because we're on the same team desu!

**glasses**:... You're far ...far too innocent for your own good.

**Jimmies2**:... should I leave?

**Yamabuchou**: No... stay... this is the first time you've shown up here.

**Leaf**: It's our first time here as well.

**Swirl**: Yea... but they really didn't seem to notice.

**Yamabuchou**: Gomen Kita and Nitobe... It's normally hard to focus on things when Sengoku acts up.

**Yougonnadie**: ...Then just kick his ass, I'm not afraid to.

**headband**: Akutsu-senpai desu! :D

**Yougonnadie**:...Hey

**Lucky**: o: Wow...it's like..the whole team is here... minus that one guy.

**Yamabuchou**: You mean Nishikiori?

**Lucky**: Yea...that guy.

**Ak-sama**: Ore-sama is here and none of you have bothered to bow down or cheer that my beautiful presence is here?!

**headband**:...

**SleepingBeauty**:... BUCHOU : D You use chats too? That's so cool. I didn't know you did that!

**Ak-sama**:... is it that surprising?

**SleepingBeauty**: Yes! I would suspect you to not be good with computers. Has Marui-kun signed in yet?!

**glasses**: No... he's not here.

**SleepingBeauty**: Awww... I heard that he sometimes gets on here, so I was hoping I could talk with him!

**Lucky**: If you stay here...there's a chance he'll sign on :3

**SleepingBeauty**: !? Really ?!

**Lucky**: mmhmm :3 -nods-

**Ak-sama**: You really shouldn't get his hopes up Sengoku.

**Lucky**: But he's so cute when he's happy.

**Ak-sama**: You can't even see him. You wouldn't know that.  
**  
Lucky**: No.. but I have seen him when he's happy and it's cute.

**Yamabuchou**: You think everything is cute.

**Leaf**:... Everything with two legs and walks that is.

**Swirl**: Yea... He really should have a leash put on him.

**headband**: it's not nice to put people on leashes desu!

**glasses**: yea...Sengoku's already ran the idea of putting a leash on Akutsu...

**Yougonnadie**: ...

**Jimmies2**: How'd that go?

**glasses**: Taichi said just about the same thing. That it's not nice to leash people.

**SleapingBeauty**: asdffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

**Yamabuchou**: ...

**headband**: Is that normal desu?

**Ak-sama**: ...Jirou fell asleep. Ore-sama must go and make sure he doesn't drown on the keyboard.

_**Ak-sama**__ signed out._

**headband**: ... : D!

**Leaf**: Why is Dan happy about that?

**Yamabuchou**: erm... Atobe has a habit of harassing Dan about things that relate to the computer.

**Swirl**: ... Oh.. is that why we had to help you and Sengoku locate him one day?

**Yamabuchou**: yea.

**Yougonnadie**: ...

_**Yougonnadie **__signed out_.

**glasses**:...Should we warn Atobe?

**Lucky**: Naw... I'm sure he'll be fine.

**Yamabuchou**: ... Does any one have his number.

**headband**: ... I do...

**Yamabuchou**: Dan...please call and warn Atobe.

**headband**: d-demo...desu

**Lucky**: I'll hug you if you do.

**headband**:...

**Leaf**: xD I don't think that helped him any Sengoku.

**Swirl**: Yea... it might have made him not want to call more.

**SleepingBeauty**: What is it that people are trying to get the little one to call Ore-sama.

**glasses**: ...

**Lucky**: o: you're still on his name?

**SleepingBeauty**: Ore-sama just arrived and moved Jirou to his bed.

**Yamabuchou**: ... Akutsu might try to come after you.

**SleepingBeauty**: Who?

**headband**: Akutsu-senpai desu! D: You don't know who Akutsu-senpai is?!

**Jimmies2**: Dan...not everyone idolizes him like you do.

**Leaf**: Someone else does? o.o

**Jimmies2**: No... not really.

**SleepingBeauty**: Ore-sama demands that someone fills him in.

**Yamabuchou**: ...just watch out for a muscular guy with silver hair that stands upright.

**SleepingBeauty**: No one would think of hurting Ore-sama's beauty.

**Lucky**: That's what you think! :3

**Yamabuchou**: Sengoku...don't smile while saying that.

**glasses**: and don't sing it.

**Lucky**: how did you know I sang it?!

**glasses**: ... you sing everything that makes you happy.

**Lucky**: You think the thought of Atobe getting hurts makes me happy?! D:

**glasses**:... yes.

**Lucky**: I'm hurt D:

**SleepingBeauty**: It's clear that no one is going to appricate Ore-sama's presence in here. Ore-sama is leaving!

**SleepingBeauty **signed out.

**Swirl**:...He always like that.

**glasses**: Every time we've been in here... yea.

**Leaf**: ...How does Hyotei handle him?

**Lucky**: The world may never know.

**Yamabuchou**: Anyways...since everyone is here...we have practice tomorrow after school.

**Lucky**:... WHY?! Why must you bring up such a sad subject?! D:

**Jimmies2**: It's not a sad subject.

**Lucky**: yes it is... it means I can't go to the mall and check out g--

**glasses**: ... You never change.

**Lucky**: Do you wanna join me? :D

**glasses**: No... now I'm leaving.

**glasses **signed out.

**Lucky**: Taichi, Kita and Nitobe? Do you guys wanna join me?

**Swirl**: No thanks.

**Leaf**: Yea...

_**Swirl **__signed out.  
__**Leaf **__signed out._

**headband**: ...that doesn't seem very fun desu.

**Yamabuchou**: -.-. You're not skipping practice Sengoku. Now be there tomorrow.

_**Yamabuchou **__signed out.  
__**headband **__signed out._

**Lucky**:... Kaaaataaa-chaaan!

**Jimmies2**: ...What did you just call me?

**Lucky**: Higashikata is too long of a name.. so now you're Kata-chan!

**Jimmies2**: ... -.- ...

_**Jimmies2 **__signed out._

**Lucky**: awww... I'll get them yet though :inserts a heart:

_**Lucky **__signed out._

* * *

**End-Note**: Please Review!! :3


End file.
